The control of various pests such as, for example, fungal infestations and bacterial infections continues to be a major problem in pesticidal and horticultural fields. Particularly, genetic changes in pathogenic bacteria and fungi have generated resistance to the efficacy of many types of active ingredients. Fungicide and bactericide resistance have particularly become a major challenge rendering some pesticidal compositions containing a fungicide or bactericide less efficacious against certain fungi and bacteria. In an attempt to overcome these challenges, the end-user normally adds an adjuvant to the spray mixture to improve the performance of pesticidals, however, such adjuvants may increase the cost and impact crop yield as well as the environment. Thus, there remains a need for low toxicity and crop safe adjuvant compositions that increase the efficacy of pesticidal active ingredients.